Charmed: Life for the Halliwells 8
by Charmedforlife17
Summary: It is now the year 2015, so what's in store? Alyssa finds out about magic? The school turns evil? The kids get caught using their magic at school? Five surprise pregnancies? Little Henry almost dies? Guess you;'ll just have to get comfy and read to find out. Join the Halliwell/Mitchell family through year 2015.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Just a new year (Sorry I gave the wrong link to the wikkia page, here's the real one wiki/MyCharmedfanfictioncharacterinformation_Wikia**

Once again it was time for the annual New Year's Eve party. Prue Halliwell was out shopping for last minute New Year's Eve decorations, since the family dog Belle, a 3 year old English springer spaniel, had destroyed all their old ones. Prue's Husband Andy was at the manor dressing their youngest daughter, six month old Paris. Their four year old daughter Payton and two year old son Preston were chasing each other around the room.

Prue's younger sister Piper Halliwell was cooking the meal as usual. Piper's husband Leo and their three children, Wyatt age eleven, Chris age ten and Melinda age seven, were helping her with this task. Melinda was helping out more than her brothers though. Christy Jenkins who lived in the manor with the Halliwell family was visiting her sister Billie.

Prue and Piper's younger sister Phoebe was decorating the living room. Phoebe's husband Coop was placing crystals around the house to keep out the demons. Their seven year old daughter P.J. was helping her dad with this. Their five year old daughter Parker was also helping but was being lazy and simply beaming the crystals into place. Their one year old daughter Patty was watching them from the play pen.

Prue, Piper and Phoebe's younger half-sister Paige Matthews was dealing with her most annoying charge, a nine year old witch brat named Maggie. Paige's husband Henry was the park with their three children. Their seven year old identical twin daughters Kat and Tamora were bossing around the other kids as usual. Their Six year old adopted son Henry Junior was on the swings by himself as usual.

Henry got the kids right shortly before lunch and had to give them baths. Tamora and Kat had gotten into a ruff fight with some bigger kids and were covered in mud, leaves and dirt. Henry Jr. had the nerve to scold them and was pushed into the mud.

As the children all changed into their nice clothes the adults hid everything that could possible ruin or dirty their outfits. Paris and Patty were already in their party dresses looking cuter than ever. The boys simply dressed up in their nicest clothes, but the girls had spent a week at different dress stores looking for the perfect outfit. Parker looked like she was going to a wedding but Phoebe and Coop had decided it wasn't worth arguing with her to buy a less formal dress.

Before the party started Paige orbed up to the attic. It was time to summon Grams and Patty from the dead. Grams (Penny) was the maternal grandmother of Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige, Patty was their mother. Once they were summoned Paige orbed down with them to the living room.

Belle announced the first guests arrive by constant barking. Piper scolded her as she answered the door, it was Billie and her family who had arrived. Billie was a witch and an extremely close friend of the Halliwells, she was also Christy's younger sister. Billie had arrived with her husband Austin, also a witch, and their two year and a half year old daughter Ginny.

Billie and Austin joined the adults on the couch and Ginny joined Preston. Ginny and Preston were frenemies and needed to be supervised when together. The next guests to arrive was Prue, Piper and Phoebe's father Victor Bennet. Shortly after Paige's father, Sam wilder who was a white lighter arrived. Sam normally only visited during New Year's Eve, his grandkids birthdays and Christmas.

Next to arrive was Phoebe's boss/friend Elise Rothman. Elise had brought along her sister Rebecca and seven year old niece Rebecca, Elise knew about magic however sister and niece didn't... Alyssa was Melinda's best friend and flew into her arms for a hug. Melinda and P.J. got along but weren't very close. Kat liked Alyssa but pretended she didn't because of her sister. Tamora and Alyssa were not friends at all.

The last to arrive was the families close friends the Morris family. Darryl Morris and his wife Sheila had known the Halliwell family for the past sixteen years, and knew about their magical secret. In fact Darryl worked was an investigator and the Halliwells had helped him on a lot of magical cases. They had brought their sons Mikey age fifteen and Darryl Junior age twelve, both boys also knew about magic. Mikey joined his parents and the other adults, Darryl Jr. joined Wyatt. Darryl Jr. and Wyatt were buddies but not super close.

Paige joined the other adults in the living room and they started up a conversation. Wyatt, Darryl Jr. and Chris were talking among themselves about girls, yep they were that age. The twins were playing with Henry Jr., while Melinda, P.J. and Parker we're playing with Alyssa, it shocked Phoebe and Coop that P.J. was playing with them, she was such a shy girl. Payton was attempting to play with her brother and Ginny however she was being ignored by both of them. Patty was walking around just to keep moving, and Paris, who had just started to crawl was crawling about.

Then all of the sudden with no warning Paris did the unthinkable. She came into her powers right there in the middle of the living room when she orbed a bunch of toys to her. Rebecca and Alyssa screamed which frightened both Patty and Paris who orbed/beamed out for a few second then orbed/beamed back. After seeing this Rebecca took Alyssa hands and they ran out of the manor screaming all the way to their car.

"Sorry to cut this short, but I have some explaining to do" Elise stated then added "It's about time though, see you at work tomorrow Phoebe."

"Oh Paris what am I going to do with you" Prue asked as she picked up her infant.

"Ha-ha you're friends with a scardy cat" Tamora teased.

"Say that again and I'll orb you into a volcano" Melinda snapped.

"Not if I orb you in first" Tamora stated.

"Ok there will be no orbing your cousins or siblings in volcanos" Piper stated sternly.

When supper came around Piper, Henry and Andy set the table and everyone gathered in the kitchen, either sitting at the table or standing. Before they could eat they had to make the traditional toast, this year they allowed Wyatt to do so.

"Wow 2014 you went by fast, let's hope 2015 goes slower. I hope this year will bring good memories for everyone around the world, except demons. I hope Rebeca and Alyssa will be alright after what they've seen tonight and will not need counseling. To 2015" Wyatt stated lifting up his glass.

"To 2015" everyone copied.

"Thank you Wyatt that was very…um…unique" Leo stated.

The family could all sit at the table along with Billie and Ginny, everyone else had to eat in the living room where couches and chairs were conjured up for parties. Paige and Henry went around serving everyone, toddlers first, then the children, then the teens and finally the adults. Grams and adult Patty didn't eat because dead people don't eat.

When the party ended that night it was time for the hardest part of the day- getting the kids into pajamas, ready for bed and getting them in bed. Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, P.J., Henry Jr. and Payton were easy and never put up a fight. Parker kept beaming around the manor making her parents chase her, however when Christy threatened to lock her in magic prof room for the night (aka Christy's bedroom) Parker settled down and beamed into bed. The twins were jumping on Kat's bed, Paige and Henry had learned just to let them and they would eventually fall asleep from losing all their energy jumping and screaming. Preston would only go to bed if Prue and Andi allowed him to sleep with them, which they did. Patty and Paris took a while to fall asleep but eventually did.

Once Paris was asleep Prue placed in her crib, which was located in Prue and Andy's room. She then turned towards her bed and saw Preston was fast asleep. She nodded to Andy who orbed Preston to his bed, this is how they did it every night. Most night Preston slept through them, however sometimes he would wake in the middle of the night and return to his parent's room. This was not one of those nights.

A week later the kids were back to school after the Christmas break. Melinda usually met up with Alyssa near the front doors when Rebecca dropped her off. However this time she went straight to swings alone. Not long after Alyssa approached her. (Alyssa had long brown hair and brown eyes like Melinda, that day her hair was tied into two braids on the side as usual, she was wearing blue jeans and red sparkly shirt, on her back was her white school bag that had little pink hearts all over it.)

"Hey Melinda why didn't you wait for me by the doors today" Alyssa asked as she sat her bag down next to Malinda's green bag that had a dog like Belle on the front.

"I thought you'd be scared of me now, since you know my secret" Melinda replied twirling her loose hair in her fingers.

"I'm not scared, my auntie Elise told mom and me that you're a good witch and that you help stop the bad creatures from hurting all the good people" Alyssa stated.

"Would you like to see some magic" Melinda asked and Alyssa nodded excitedly.

Melinda smiled got off the swing, she walked towards Alyssa until she was right in-front of her. Melinda looked around to make sure no one was watching, the held out her hand. She beamed a cone of Chocolate ice cream in her hand. Alyssa clapped amused and Melinda gave her the ice cream then beamed herself one.

"I'll answer any questions you have, I just can't use my magic in-front of people who don't know about magic, and I can't do magic for you all the time" Melinda stated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

 **Matchmaker**

Wyatt's 12th birthday party was on February first this was because his actual birthday was on a school day. Wyatt woke up relatively early and looked around his room. Chris was still fast asleep in the best beside Wyatt, the sunlight was shining through the window. When he heard the sound of plates being placed on the table Wyatt knew it wasn't too early to get up.

He left his sleeping brother behind and orbed down to the kitchen. Patty was already in her high chair enjoying dry cheerios. Preston and Payton were seated at the able and Piper had just given them peanut butter toast. Wyatt yawned and seated himself at the table, in his usual spot. Piper wished him a happy birthday and put two slices of bread in the toaster for him.

A few minutes later Andy orbed down with baby Paris, he looked exhausted. This was due to Preston refusing to sleep in his own bed and having to get up with seven month old Paris multiple times every night. As they began eating as well more of the family joined them. By the time Wyatt was done the entire family including Christy were all up and eating, except Payton and Preston who were finished and playing in the living room.

At noon Wyatt greeted is friends, he hugged Kennedy, Dakota and Alexa, and high fived Carter and his newest friend Dylan. He brought them in the living room and they talked together quietly. Paige and Henry took turns answering the door when Billie, Austin and Ginny arrived, followed by Victor Darryl and Sheila. Christy took it upon herself to keep Ginny occupied, Ginny adored her niece but didn't wish to have children of her own.

Chris had joined Wyatt and his friends, the adults were seated on the sofas. Melinda, Tamora, Kat and P.J. were playing with their little pony collection. Henry Jr. was playing with Parker and Payton, Preston was on time out for hitting Payton again. Patty and Paris were crawling around and rolling on top of each other.

"Why is your brother so mean" Parker asked Payton.

"He's only two" Payton replied watching her brother.

"So what's my update on Wyatt" Victor once again asked.

"Well he's very mature, acts like a teenager too" Piper stated.

"Helps out with the children a lot and is very responsible" Leo stated.

"It goes by fast huh, one minute he's the three year old who orbed me around the world in my sleep, now look at him" Piper stated.

For Supper Melinda helped her mom make Wyatt's favorite meal, pasta. Everyone gathered at the table on stayed on the sofas and the meal was served. Belle was standing beside P.J. looking adorable in attempt to get some, however P.J. had finally learned there was no feeding the dog at the table.

Payton was struggling to reach the juice jug, so Wyatt passed it to her. He then helped her pour it into her glass and poured some in Preston's glass as well. For the first time in a long time no fights broke out at the table.

After supper it was time to bring out the cake, which Melinda had helped Piper make. Those who had been in the living room gathered around the kitchen for the song. Piper and Leo came into the kitchen holding the cake and sang the song. As they did this they carried the cake over to Wyatt and placed it down on the table in-front of him. Wyatt made a wish then blew out the candle, after that the cake was cut and served. Then it was time for presents. Wyatt got a lot of cool stuff, but his favorite gift was his first cell phone.

On Valentine's Day morning Coop was left getting his daughters ready for school while caring for Patty, this was because Phoebe had already left for work. P.J. and Parker were still in their pajamas and were refusing to go to school. Time was running out and the girls were nowhere near ready for school.

"Why don't you want to go to school" Coop asked with Patty crying in his arms.

"Those brothers will be after us, and dad we can't take it" Parker explained.

"Can we stay home, just for today" P.J. asked.

"Well…ok, but you two will have to help with the house work ok" Coop agreed knowing how much those boys annoyed them.

At school Wyatt was with Alexa, they had gotten back together a few days before. They were watching Chris try to get the courage to talk to a girl he liked. This girl was in his Chris's class, she had long curly sandy colored hair and hazel brown eyes, and her name was Sandra.

"Maybe next time" Chris stated defeated and walked away from his brother and Alexa.

"You need to do something, fix them up" Melinda stated as she and Alyssa walked up to Wyatt and Alexa.

"Yea maybe you're right" Wyatt agreed.

Meanwhile at home Parker and P.J. were cleaning up their room. They had just gotten dressed and had brushed their hair and teeth. Suddenly in the middle of making their bed the home phone rang and P.J. answered it since Coop was bust with Paris.

"Hello Halliwell residence P.J. speaking" P.J. said like the adults do.

"Hi P.J. its Wyatt."

"Hi Wyatt can I help you?"

"Yea I need to Get Chris and a girl he likes together, any advice?"

"Try talking to her and tell her some good things about him, if that doesn't work give me a call" P.J. suggested and hung up.

So during first recess Wyatt met up with Sandra near the swings. Wyatt had seen her before but didn't really know her and hadn't really talked to her before. Sandra knew Wyatt was Chris's brother though.

"Hey did you know Chris is really smart, and he's really helpful" Wyatt stated.

While talking to her about Chris Wyatt didn't know Chris was nearby watching them. Chris got the wrong idea and thought Wyatt was trying to steal her from him. So as revenge Chris tracked down Alexa and told her Wyatt was hanging out with Sandra.

"I don't think he likes her Chris, why would your own brother try to steal your girl" Alexa asked, she knew Wyatt was setting him up.

After a while Wyatt had managed to annoy Sandra by talking about Chris too much. Chris took his chance and walked up to her. Watching his brother with her and given him enough courage to ask her out.

"Sorry Chris, I can't" was Sandra's reply as she walked away.

"You little sneak" Chris snapped at his brother.

"What did I do?"

"You stole my girlfriend, I asked her out and she said she can't…which means she's your girlfriend now!"

"Chris I have a girlfriend... Alexa, remember her?"

"I can't believe you'd this to your own brother" Chris shook his head and walked away.

Instead of calling P.J. back for further help Wyatt decided he needed to investigate. He needed to find out why Sandra had turned Chris down. Did she really have a boyfriend, or did she make that up to get rid of Chris without hurting his feelings?

At lunch time Wyatt found out his answer, Sandra did have a boyfriend. Wyatt had been on the way to Chris's class when saw her kiss him on the cheek. Wyatt tried to tell Chris but Chris was still mad at him and ignored him.

When they got home that day Chris stormed into the house and didn't say to anyone. He went straight to his room and told Wyatt he was sleeping with Belle that night. Of course at that moment Belle ran up to him since she had heard her name.

"Sorry Belle, we're not roommate material" Wyatt stated and patted her heard.

"What's that all about" Leo asked, he had come home early from magic school.

"I was talking to girl Chris likes to get her to go out with him, but Chris thinks I stole her from him" Wyatt explained.

"Yea you'll defiantly be sleeping with Belle tonight" Leo stated then helped Melinda carry her bag to the kitchen.

Wyatt tried to talk with Chris but wasn't having any luck. Every time he orbed up to their room Chris orbed him back to the living room. Wyatt tried sending in the other kids to deliver his message but Chris would just rob them out as well.

"Let me try" Melinda offered and orbed upstairs.

"Hey Chris, I have a homework question" Melinda stated in her brother's room.

"Lay it on me" Chris replied.

"It's a question on misunderstandings. So a boy saw his brother talking to a girl he likes and he thought his brother was stealing her. However the brother was just trying to get the girl to like him and found out she already had a girlfriend. My question is should he forgive his brother for the misunderstanding?"

"No because the brother was lying" Chris replied.

"Chris do you really think Wyatt would do that to you?"

"No, but he did."

"I told Wyatt to tell Sandra some good things about you, I thought it would make her like you" Melinda admitted.

"Wyatt was trying to help me? So Sandra actually does have a boyfriend?"

"Yea I'm sorry Chris she does" Melinda responded.

Chris hugged his sister and she then orbed down to the kitchen to start her real homework with the twins and P.J. Chris then orbed in Wyatt and apologized, Wyatt forgave him and they shook hands. To cheer him up Wyatt went through the school year book to help Chris find another girl.

"Thanks man, just promise me you'll stay out of it next time" Chris stated.

"I promise" Wyatt agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **School of Evil**

Melinda's birthday party was going to be after school that day. As soon and Alyssa got to school that day the two of them were jumping up and down excitedly. For the first time Tamora and Kat decided to be nice to Alyssa since it was Melinda's birthday. So they as well as P.J. played with Alyssa and Melinda before school started.

"Hey look what my daddy took away from a student at magic school" Melinda stated holding a vile with green liquid inside.

"What is it" Alyssa asked, she was very fascinated by magic.

"Not sure" Melinda admitted.

Just then some seventh graders came running and knocked Melinda down. Tamora ran after them screaming her head off in anger. Melinda looked down on the pavement, the vile had smashed on the ground and the liquid had spilled out all over the pavement.

"Opps, Let's hope that wasn't anything dangerous" Melinda stated.

At the end of the day Alyssa rode the school bus with Melinda and the others to the manor. At the manor, Victor, Darryl, Sheila and Austin were already there. Billie and Christy had taken Preston and Ginny out for ice cream. Melinda entered the manor followed by the other children and hugged all of her guests. Not long after Billie, Christy and the toddlers returned followed by the twin friends of Tamora and Kat, Rosie and Lily.

Melinda went upstairs to her insisting on changing her outfit. He changed out of her plain green shirt and blue jeans and put on her favorite white dress and nylons. She left her brown hair loose since it was too short to tie, she had cut and it was now just above her shoulders.

Melinda returned to the living room and joined her friends, and cousins. Wyatt and Chris were both sitting with the adults. Henry Jr. was sitting by himself reading a book he was really into. Parker was playing nicely with Payton, those two were best friends. Preston and Ginny were playing together but they were about to start an argument so they were separated. The babies were near Phoebe being licked by Belle.

"So has little Melinda been doing" Victor asked.

"Really good actually, very smart and still loves to dance" Piper stated.

"Still about sneaky at times though" Leo added.

For supper a pizza was ordered, so everyone gathered around the table or on the sofas in the living room. This time it was Paige and Henry who did the serving. After cake it was time to bring out the cake, Piper and Leo walked into the kitchen holding the cake while singing the birthday song as always.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday happy birthday, happy 8th birthday to you."

Leo and Piper placed the cake down on the table in-front of Melinda who blew out the candle. After which the cake was cut, severed and eaten. Then after that it was time for Melinda to open her presents. She got a bunch of dolls, clothes for her dolls and other little girl toys and clothes.

The next day at school a lot of the kids were in the principal's office for hurting other students. Coop had to come pick up Parker from school when she threw up. Coop hugged her as he looked at all the kids in the office, all of them looked really pissed off.

"Alright sweetie go up to bed, I'll be right there" Coop instructed and Parked beamed up to her room.

"You should see the kids at that school, it's like 50 kids got into a fight" Coop told Andy who was playing with the babies in the living room.

Coop beamed up to the bathroom and found the thermometer, he then beamed into Parker and P.J.'s room. Parker sat up so Coop could take her temperature. Belle was sleeping on the foot of her bed, she was very loyal to the children.

"That's what I though, you've got a little fever" Coop stated.

"Am I going to die?"

"No silly, just rest in bed ok" Coop instructed and gently kissed her forehead before beaming out.

Later that afternoon school was cancelled because all the student were enraging. When Andy arrived to pick up the kids he found it odd that this had happened. What was odder was that Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, Tamora, Kat, P.J., Henry Jr. and Payton were normal.

"What is going on" Rebecca asked as she tried to control an out of control Alyssa.

"Not sure, but I'd like to find out" Andy replied escorting out the children he came to pick up.

When they got home Andy and Coop went through the book of Shadows while the children played in their rooms. There was nothing in the book of shadows that explained how an entire elementary school could turn evil overnight. The strangest part was the next day school was back open.

Henry and Paige dropped them off on his way to work and what they saw was really unusual. On the front of the school the children were again attacking each other, but this time the teachers were attacking each other as well. As soon as the kids walked on school property the raced to the children and joined in on the fighting. Paige decided she and Henry needed to get away fast and find out what was going on.

"Hey how are you feeling baby" Phoebe asked her daughter, Parker was home sick again.

"Icky" Parker replied slurping her words.

Phoebe joined Coop and Andy down in the living room where she heard the story. Once again they checked the book of shadows but nothing explained what was going on. That's when Leo brought his students to the manor in search for something.

"Would you three mind keep an eye on my class, I'm looking for something" Leo asked.

"What are you looking for" Andy asked.

"Two days ago Rusty and his brother over here brought an illegal highly dangerous potion to class, I took away from them and now I can't find it" Leo explained.

"Was this potion green and in a vile" Parker asked after beaming in from bed.

"Yes, have you seen it Parker?"

"Melinda brought it to school two days ago and dropped it, it spilled all over the pavement" Parker replied.

"What does that potion due Leo" Phoebe asked.

"It has the ability to turn everyone evil" Leo replied.

"That would explain the school fiasco" Coop stated.

Leo explained they were was nothing they could do about it except wait for the effects to die off. So when the children came home that day they had to be locked in the magic proof room, Christy went to stay with her sister. It took an entire week for the children were back to normal and the school was safe once again. Melinda got the grounding of a lifetime.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

 **Halliwells exposed**

On the bus Payton was telling the bus driver about her fifth birthday party that had taken place the day before. Wyatt and Chris were getting annoyed with a boy and girl who was kicking their seat. However they chose to ignore them since it was the mature thing to do.

It was Monday which meant half the kids were brain dead as they entered their classrooms. Wyatt was in a good mood until he found out who the new kids in his class were. It was the boy and his adopted sister who had been kicking his seat on the bus. Wyatt took his seat beside Carter and Kennedy and explained about the seat kicking.

"Children please welcome out new students, this is Julian and this is Veronica" Mr. Quintin introduced.

"Julian why don't you sit in-front of Wyatt, Wyatt raise your hand please" Mr. Quintin said.

Wyatt raised his hand and Julian took his seat in-front of him. Veronica was sent somewhere in the classroom but Wyatt didn't pay attention to where. He was trying to resist the temptation to kick Julian as revenge for him kicking is seat. He managed to resist and started a conversation with Carter to get his mind off it.

That day didn't go well for any of the Halliwell/Mitchell children. Julian and Veronica kept "accidently" tripping Wyatt or pushing him into walls and doors. Their brother Zander was in Chris's class and kept throwing pencils and blaming him for it. Their sisters Lisa and Beth were in the girl's class and were pissing them off by whispering rude things in their ears.

That day they just rubbed it off when they arrived home. However it happened all over again the next day all day. When they got home they rubbed it off again. Then the next day it was the same and this time when they got home they were mad and stormed up to their rooms.

"How was your day" Henry asked the kids during supper that night.

"I want to send the school to the underworld" Tamora stated stabbing her steak with her butter knife.

"I see, so what happened to you all today, you came home like an angry mob" Paige asked.

"THE CHARTERS HAPPENED" Melinda screamed on the top of her lungs and threw her fork across the room.

Melinda took a deep breath to calm down and orbed her fork back on her plate. P.J. explained the Charters were a family of new kids at their school. Chris explained that they acted like they were the kids of a demon and the source.

Thursday was the last straw, it wasn't what happened at school that day the sent off their fuse. Parker had been quiet for the entire bus ride home and orbed up to her room. This was unusual for Parker so P.J. beamed up to their room to check on her. P.J. found her sister sitting on her bed crying with Belle lying on her lap.

"Parker what's wrong" P.J. asked sitting beside her.

"I'm stupid that's what's wrong" Parker sobbed.

P.J. placed Parker on her lap though she was a bit heavy. Parker explained that during recess Veronica was giving the first graders like Parker a math quiz. She had asked Parker a math question but she didn't know the answer so she was called stupid. P.J. dried Parker's tears with sleeve and the two of them just sat there crying together.

Meanwhile Kat spotted Henry Jr. in his room crying on their way to their room, she pointed it out to Tamora and the girls approached him. Turns out while Veronica was theorizing the first graders, Julian had done the same to the second graders.

"He said I was a loser because I don't have many friends" Henry told his sisters.

"You're not a loser" Tamora ensured him, it was one of the rare moments where Tamora showed she cared.

What really did it for Wyatt is when little five year old Payton came in his room crying. Payton told him she was telling her teacher about her birthday party. Afterwards one of Charter kids told her she wasn't a big but a stupid little baby who can't even tie her own shoes. There was no way Wyatt was going to let a sixth, fifth or even a third grade get away with bullying and kindergartener.

Wyatt called in the other kids for a meeting in his and Chris's room. P.J. told them about what happened to Parker, Kat told them about what happened to Henry Jr. Wyatt then explained what happened to Payton and this is what shocked everyone.

"We need to report this to Principle George and our teachers" Chris stated.

"We can't let this keep happening to innocent youngsters" Wyatt agreed with Payton on his lap.

"As soon as we get to school tomorrow we tell, all in favor" Melinda asked and they all raised their hands.

After supper that night the kids wanted to go to the park. The adults were too tired but allowed Wyatt to take them as well as Paris and Patty to a nearby park.

Wyatt had the babies on the grass by the park bench. He was helping Patty to her feet and her walk to him, something he's seen the adults do thousands of times. Every time she walked to him and gave her a hug. He was doing the same thing with Paris who was 9 months old and had started getting up by herself. Paris spent most of the time cheating by walk half way then finishing with crawling.

On the playground Preston was being nice that day. So the kids were playing with him by chasing him around the playground and helping him go down the big kid slide. Everyone was having so much fun they didn't even know they were being watched.

The next morning the kids walked towards the office as planned, however they weren't alone. The Charter family was inside the school as well and they had crossed paths. There was just an awkward moment of starring at each other like in the movies before anyone spoke.

"Saw you at the park with your babysitting yesterday" Lisa stated.

"What babysitter" Melinda asked.

"Wyatt of course, saw him playing with babies, don't you have any friends your own age" Beth asked.

"They're my baby cousins and I wasn't babysitting" Wyatt replied.

"So what's your excuse, playing with a two year old is so sad" Lisa stated with an evil laugh.

"Hey that's little brother" Payton stated slamming foot on the ground.

Beth attempted to push Payton and at that moment Melinda made a second decision and activated her orb shield, which she hadn't used in years. Beth and Lisa were thrown backwards but it seemed as though none of them had noticed it. They charged again and the fight was on, just as the bell rang.

Melinda had her shield around Henry Jr. too keep him safe. Wyatt and Chris were having fun using their telekinesis to send the Charter family flying. Tamora lost control and used her fire power on of them, however Kat was able to freeze it in time and P.J. orbed beamed it to a lake. Wyatt used his orb shield so Melinda could join in on the action. She used her levitation to be able to kick Julian in the face which made her laugh.

"NEVER HURT MY FAMILY AGAIN, WE'RE ARE THE HALLIWELLS AND MITCHELLS, AND WE WILL ALWAYS DEFEND EACH OTHER. WE HAVE SEEN THIGNS YOU CAN'T EVEN IMAGIANE IN YOUR DREAMS! NOW GET LOST!" Wyatt screamed.

As the Charter kids ran away the Halliwell and Mitchell children realized the entire school was watching them. Most were shaking with fear unable to move or speak. Some were pretending to be scared but weren't because they were witches or cupid…which included the cupid daughter of Coop's friend, and Austin's niece Sophie. Alyssa wasn't scared as well and even hugged Melinda and the others because she too had been a victim of the Charter family.

The teachers, sectary's, principle and the councilor Melinda had exposed their secret too, well they were all just standing there not knowing what to do and not daring to punish them. The kids knew they were going to be in deep trouble with their parents found out what they had done. They had no idea how this was going to be fixed at all, since no magic cleaners had arrived which was unusual.

They didn't have time to think before the parents orbed/beamed in. They didn't seem mad though, this was because they been told by the Elders why they had done this. Piper wasn't going to let them get away with though, but she and Leo stood by their three kids. Phoebe was holding Patty and Coop took his other two daughters in his arms. Paige and Henry stood by their kids. Prue and Andy were they as well, Prue had Paris in her arms and Andy picked up Payton.

"Too all of you, you don't need to be frightened, we won't harm you" Pier told the crowd of teachers, staff and students.

Of course Piper had a plan to erase this and wasn't going to let them remember. Piper smashed a potion she was holding the ground and a puff of red smoke cleared the halls. This was an old fashion memory erasing potion that erased only what needed to be erased. Now everyone who didn't know about magic though it had just been a mortal fight with punches not magic.

"Ok recess is over nothing more to see here get to class, except you for all" Principle George instructed looking at the Halliwell/Mitchell family.

Principle George had no choice but to suspend Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, P.J., Kat, Tamora, Henry Jr., Parker, Payton and the Charter kids. However something good came out of it at the end. Several students came forward admitting to being victims of the Charter kids. In-fact so many came forward the school board decided to expel the Charter kids.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

 **SURPRISE (Sorry it took so long wouldn't let me upload the file for some reason)**

On the twin's birthday Paige wasn't quite herself, and hadn't been for the past few days. She as well as all of her sisters had been tired, feeling nauseas and having weird cravings. However they weren't going to let it ruin Tamora and Kat's eighth birthday.

As Prue tried to change Paris who was screaming her head off, Andy was chasing around Preston trying to get him on the potty. Payton was now able to dress herself and brush her long brown hair and teeth. This was a relief to Andy and Prue who had their hands full with Preston and ten month old Paris.

Piper and Leo didn't have to deal with their children, which meant they had time to set up for the party. In the middle of doing so Piper had to run to the bathroom for the third time that morning. Meanwhile Wyatt, Chris and Melinda were getting themselves ready for the party.

Paige was in bed with a headache and Henry had a situation with the twins. Every piece of clothing they owned were on the floor as they tried to decide what to wear for their party. Henry was trying to help out but the girls didn't like his suggestions. Paige was starting to feel better so she arrived to help out and finally found them outfits they approved of. Henry was better at helping little Henry pick out something to wear.

Giving Patty a bath was one of the hardest things to do for Phoebe and Coop. She would just scream her head off and kick causing water to spray them constantly. P.J. was already ready and helping Parker with her hair and picking out an outfit. Phoebe and Coop finally won and dressed up their one year old trouble maker.

The part started at noon when the twin's friends arrived. They didn't have many friends it was just Rosie her twin sister Lily and a little boy named West who was new to their school. Billie wasn't able to make it but Austin came with Ginny because Christy wanted to see her.

Darryl and Sheila of course came as always, and this time Mikey came as well since he had nothing else to do. Sam surprised every when he arrived, he had been invited by hadn't been around in a while. Paige was surprised Tamora and Kat both remembered him, though Henry Jr. needed a reminder.

Patty was running around and Paris, who had just started to walk, was trying to keep up. Preston was in one of his moods so the other children avoided him. Ginny was having fun playing with her aunt Christy, the two of them were laughing their heads off. Payton, Parker and P.J. were quietly reading together, this meant P.J. was reading to them since the other two didn't read well yet. Melinda and the twins were playing with Rosie, Lily and West. Little Henry was playing detective with Wyatt and Chris, this had been going on for a few days.

This party didn't go quite so well at all. All the kids were pretty cranky for some unknown reason and were getting into stupid constant arguments about everything. By supper time, both babies, Preston, and Payton were fast asleep. Austin had to take Ginny home after she kept acting up. Everyone was pretty much miserable by the time it was time to blow out the candles.

Blowing out the candles and opening their gifts lifted Tamora and Kat's moods. Though it didn't last long and the party was forced to end early. It was a nightmare getting the children into bed especially those who had napped.

A few days' later things weren't going much better for Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige. Phoebe had an idea what was going on with her and brought Patty to the drug store. There she bought a pregnancy test and planned to take it when she got home.

However as soon as she picked one up of the self she got a premonition. When it ended she knew she was indeed pregnant. With Patty watching her every move with those cute baby eyes, Phoebe called Coop and told him the news.

Meanwhile Paige and Henry were sitting on the couch while the kids were at school. They were watching home movies on the TV of Paige's pregnancy with the twins. They were only a few minutes in when Henry noticed Paige was slightly counting her fingers.

"What is it Paige?"

"When I was pregnant with the twins I was always tired, had bad morning sickness and weird food cravings" Paige stated.

"And that's what's been going on with you for the past week, is it possible?"

"Yea last month remember?"

Without another word Paige held out her hand and orbed a pregnancy test into it. She orbed up to the bathroom and took the test, while Henry waited in the living room. Around nine minutes later Paige orbed back down and held up the positive pregnancy test.

Prue and Andy found out their news in a different way. Thinking it was something magical Andy orbed Prue and himself up to the Elders. Though Prue thought it was a simple case of the flue Andy didn't listen. The Elders knew what was going on but summoned an Angel of Destiney anyways. The Angel of Destiney informed them Prue wasn't sick she was pregnant.

"See told you it wasn't magical" Prue stated in a mocking tone.

"And now it's awkward" Andy stated realizing he had gone to the Elders with a very personal matter.

Piper and Leo were still lost and asked Sheila to come over. This was ironic since Sheila had come over eight years before when Piper had the same symptoms, and informed them Piper was pregnant with Melinda. This time Sheila already knew what was going on.

"Any chance you're pregnant?"

Leo and Piper nodded and Leo orbed in a pregnancy test just like Paige had done. Piper took the test which confirmed her pregnancy. Sheila left them so they could celebrate this in private.

That night after the kids had gone to bed the adults all meet up in the living room to share the news. Neither of them knew the others were pregnant as well. Prue and Andy decided they would share their news first.

"I'm pregnant" Prue announced.

"Me too" Piper replied.

"Me three" Phoebe added.

"Me four" Paige stated.

The six of them just stood there not knowing what to say. Between them they already had twelve children, now they had four more on the way. How would they survive this, why they be able to continue living together? Or had the time finally came where they had to move out on their own with their families.

"Ok we can make this work" Phoebe stated positively.

The next day after school they knew they had to tell the kids and Christy. So as soon as they all got home a family meeting was called. None of the children were expecting what they were about to learn.

"Kids, auntie Prue, Piper, Phoebe and I are going to have babies" Paige announced.

"Wait what, you're all pregnant" Melinda stated jumping up.

"Yes we are" Piper replied.

Wyatt, Chris and Melinda were not happy with this information and caused up a riot. Tamora and Kat were excited though Henry Jr. was not, Paige and Henry had expected this reaction from Henry Jr. though was surprised Tamora was happy. As expected both P.J. and Parker were happy and excited. Payton didn't really know what to think of it, and Preston along with Paris and Patty were too young to understand. Christy was happy for them though.

Of course a party was planned and to keep the kids happy they were allowed to invite their friends. Patty and Grams were summoned from the spirit realm. Victor and Sam were the first to arrive making it awkward for them both and Patty. Darryl and Sheila along with their boys were the next to arrive, followed by Billie, Austin and almost three year old Ginny.

Then came Elise, Rebecca and Alyssa, this was the first time Rebecca was in the manor since she found out about magic. Next to arrive was Dakota and Kennedy followed by Carter. The rest of the guests arrived and the living room was cramped.

"Attention please" Billie asked.

"I don't want to make this party all about me but I have news as well…I'm also pregnant" Billie announced.

This just made everyone even more excited as they jumped around cheering and having a good time. The entire evening was spent talking and laughing and barely any arguments or fights between the children. Everyone enjoyed Piper's homemade cooking and the party was a success overall. Though some of the kids were still upset with baby news. Ginny was rather excited to become a big sister which made things easier for Billie and Austin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Henry Jr.'s near death experience**

Henry was going through a stage where he wanted to be treated like a baby. Darryl and Sheila had told Paige and Henry this was normal since Henry was about to become a big brother. Still Paige and Henry struggled to Henry to dress himself on his birthday.

However when the guests arrived Henry was in the best mood and played with the other children. Though he didn't have any friends from school. Preston was playing very nicely with Payton and Ginny, eleven month old Paris was playing with Patty. Parker, Henry Jr. and P.J. we're playing tag together. Melinda and Kat were playing hide and seek with Alyssa. Tamora was not in a good mood was in her room, Wyatt and Chris were also in their rooms reading.

"So how has Henry Jr. been doing" Sam asked.

"Horrible, he's really upset about the baby news" Paige stated.

"He's still anti-social and Paige and I have tried to enroll him in groups but he takes no interest" Henry stated.

"Maybe it's a normal adopted child thing" Sam suggested.

"I don't think so, I wasn't anti-social at all" Paige recalled.

By the time supper was ready Wyatt and Chris had joined the party. Tamora came down for supper but was still in a very grouchy mood. The other children and guests enjoyed the meal as they chatted together. Once the meal was over Paige and Henry walked into the kitchen holding a cake while sinning the birthday song. They placed the cake down on the table in-front of Henry Jr. who blew out the candle after making a wish.

The next day Henry Jr. was getting ready for his visit with his biological maternal grandmother. Since his birthday the previous year Henry Jr. had seen her time to time. Mrs. Peters picked Henry up at noon and took him out for ice cream. However not long after they sat down to eat Mrs. Peters spotted someone. She tried to get Henry out but it was too late.

"Hey heard your daughter died sorry, though she was a brat so she had it coming" Christopher stated.

"Leave" Mrs. Peters responded.

"Why I have the right to enjoy some ice…" Christopher said and trailed off when he spotted little Henry.

"Oh Shit no, those idiots said he died when Kristina did" Christopher stated.

"That's not your son" Mrs. Peters denied.

"He looks like me old lady, and he looks like Kristina too there's no denying it…who have you been living with child" Christopher asked.

"I was adopted by Paige and Henry" Little Henry replied.

"What did they name you?"

"Henry Jr., Henry Mitchell Jr."

"Ok we should go, let's not cause a scene" Mrs. Peters stated.

Christopher walked to the counter without another word and ordered his ice cream. Mrs. Peters was so scared she brought Henry straight home. Nobody knew he was back in in town, or else the police would have told Paige and Henry.

Mrs. Peters explained what had happened to Paige and Henry who also looked frightened. Now that Christopher knew his son was alive he come back for him. Prue only confirmed this when she walked into the living room after receiving a horrifying phone call.

"Henry's biological father just called, he's bringing us to court for custody over Henry" Prue informed.

"How did he get our number" Paige asked.

"Opps I told him my name was Henry Mitchell junior, sorry mommy" Henry Jr. realized.

"Its ok honey you didn't know" Paige stated.

"Mommy, I don't want to live with him" Henry Jr. stated he know what custody meant.

"Now listen son, we won't let that happen, you're not going anywhere with him" Henry promised his son.

On the court date Paige and Henry dressed up and arrived at the court house. Piper, and Prue were both home from work so they went as well as Paige's witnesses. When Christopher arrived he and Paige exchanged looks of extreme hatred.

"Ok let's begin the case concerning the custody of seven year old Henry Mitchell junior" the judge stated.

"So the police record I have from investigator Morris state that, Mr. Mercer you raped Henry Jr.'s underage mother Kristina Peters who were seeing, and then Mrs. And Mr. Mitchell you adopted him" the judge stated.

"Yes your honor."

"Mr. Mercer you left town when the infant was born, and where under the impression the child had died when his mother was shot during labor correct"

"Correct your honor."

"When did you learn the child was alive?"

"A week ago."

"Mr. Mercer you also have over 80 records of reckless driving, driving under the influence, and robbery, these records are from the last three months alone."

"Mrs. Halliwell you and your sister have lived with Mr. and Mrs. Mitchell as well as little Henry for the last seven years correct" The judge asked after summon Prue and Piper to the stand.

"Yes this correct" Prue agreed.

"Have Mrs. And Mr. Mitchell ever put their son in danger or cause him harm in way?"

"No your honor" Prue and Piper stated then sat back down.

"Mrs. and Mr. Mitchell you also have older daughters right?"

"yes your honor we have eight year old twin daughters" Henry stated.

"And you are currently two months pregnant with your third biological child is this correct?"

"Yes your honor" Paige agreed. The judge then called Paige's boss to the stand.

"How long have you know Mrs. Mitchell"

"Over 13 years" Paige's boss responded.

"You had search their house after a neighbor reported odd noises correct"

"Yes this was in May of last year and the house was secure and child safe."

After talking with Paige's boss the judge hat Darryl come up to the stand. Darryl stated they didn't have any records (though this was a lie.) After speaking with Darryl the judge was ready to make her decision.

"The custody of seven year old Henry Mitchell junior shall remain with his adoptive parents Paige and Henry Mitchell!"

After school that day the entire family and all of their friends went out to Piper's restaurant to celebrate. Paige had a feeling something was coming but was used to it since she always had that feeling. So after supper the family went home and followed their usual schedule that had all children in bed by 11.

In the middle of the night Christopher broke into the manner after finding their address by hacking into child services records. He had to go through the manor to find Henry Jrs. Bedroom Walking into Phoebe's room caught the attention of Patty who had woken up moments before. Before the baby could cause a fit Christopher quickly moved on to the next room.

In P.J. and Parker's room he was spotted by Belle who started growling at him. This woke up P.J. who got out of bed to see who Belle was growling at. Christopher quickly ran into the next room that happened to be Henry Jr.'s room.

Christopher picked up Henry Jr. without waking him and had to go through the manor since they couldn't just jump out the window. He managed to get out the house and away from the manor. However Belle had seen him leave him Henry Jr. and knew it wasn't right so she ran into Paige and Henry's room and barked at them.

Paige and Henry woke in alarm and watched Belle run around in circles barking. Deciding Belle was trying to get their attention they followed her all the way to Henry Jr.'s room. After seeing Henry was gone Paige sent Belle to wake the others. Moments later everyone tiredly gathered in the living room and Paige told them Henry Jr. was missing.

Meanwhile Christopher and sleeping Henry were nearby the old Alley that Christopher had met Kristina in. His friends big W and the nurse were both out of jail and living nearby the Alley. Then all of the sudden the dark lighter that had killed Kristina appeared out of know where and shot an arrow. The arrow hit Henry Jr. who woke up in pain and started crying and screaming.

Christopher left the child in the alley to die and ran off like a coward. The dark lighter thought it would be a good idea to stick around and watch Henry scream as he slowly died. Just then Andy, Leo, Paige and Coop orbed/beamed in with Piper. Piper blew the up the dark lighter as the others swarmed around Henry Jr.

Andi, Leo and Paige tried to heal Henry but nothing was happening. Paige orbed in Wyatt, Chris and Melinda, but the six of them weren't strong enough to heal him. Desperate Paige orbed her son the hospital where he was taken in immediately. The entire family joined them as well as Christy, Billie, Darryl, Sheila, Victor and Sam.

"Mr. and Miss Mitchell, I'm sorry to inform you, we have never seen any wound like this. There's nothing we can and your son doesn't have enough time to move to another hospital. You should all come say your goodbyes, he only has moments to live, ten at the most" The doctor informed.

"I love you all" Henry Jr. stuttered.

Everyone was in tears wishing it was just a dream but knowing it was reality. Tamora walked over to her brother and took his hand. She had never told Henry how much he meant to her and she wanted him to go knowing he was loved.

"You're my baby brother you can't leave me you can't, I love you" Tamora admitted.

Just then the most wonderful unbelievable thing happened. Tamora's hand started to glow and Henry's heart was getting stronger. When the glowing stopped Henry was able to sit up and talk.

"What just happened" Tamora asked still in tears.

"Tamora you just came into your healing powers, you saved my life" Henry Jr. realized.

Now everyone was crying in tears of joy as the hugged Henry and Tamora tightly. Paige called in a doctor who confirmed Henry had made a full recovery. Though the doctor was confused, so Leo used some magic to make him believe it was just a gun wound and that he had cured him.

When the family returned home Kat and Tamora didn't leave Henry's side the entire night. They had set up sleeping bags in his room so they could keep him safe all night. Coop used his powers to bring Paige back in time to see who had kidnapped little Henry. When they returned to present time Paige called Darryl who found Christopher and arrested him for kidnapping and child abuse (which was for him leaving Henry to die.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Strike two for magic camp (sorry its short I'm bust studying for my exams)**

July fifth fell on a Sunday that year, which meant all the children would be at Paris' first birthday party. Prue and Andy thought this was sweet, however the others knew it would mean another chaotic party. Though the day started with a good start, all of the kids were behaving and even the twins gotten ready without a fuss.

Since it was Paris's first birthday Prue decided to summon Grams and adult Patty. At noon the other guests started to pile in, starting with Victor, Billie, Austin and Ginny. Then Darryl and Sheila arrived with Darryl Jr. who wanted to hang out with Wyatt. It was the usual party with the adults talking and the children playing.

"So how is Paris doing" Victor asked.

"She's running now, and sleeping through the night on most nights" Prue stated bouncing Paris on her knee.

"She can say mama and dad, her only power is orbing" Andy added.

Christy was playing with Ginny and Preston who were both enjoying her company. Payton was colouring with Henry Jr., P.J. and Parker were playing some odd made up game that had no rules and no point. The twins and Melinda were playing dogs as usual. Wyatt and Chris were working on homework they had waited till the last minute to do. Patty was walking around randomly drinking milk out of her bottle, she was 19 months old and could say a couple of words such as: mama, dada, sis, bother (which she thought was brother), and milk.

This part wasn't any different than the other birthday parties for the Halliwell/Mitchell children. They had homemade food for supper, then the cake was brought out. After cake it was time for presents then everyone just talked until it got late.

Five days later Ginny woke up shortly after seven a.m. and decided she had enough sleep. So walked into her parent's room and jumped on their bed. Billie and Austin woke with a start and rolled their eyes, Ginny did this every morning.

It was Friday which usually meant Ginny would be in magic school for the day. However that day was different because it Ginny's third birthday and her party was at noon. Since Billie had a tough night, Austin got up and carried Ginny to the kitchen. There he placed her in a chair at the table and got a bowl of cereal ready for her.

"Thank you daddy" Ginny thanked as Austin gave her the plastic bowl of cheerios and milk.

"No problem kido" Austin replied and kissed her head.

As Ginny ate, Austin returned to his room and got dressed for the day. Moments later the sound a bowl smacking the floor and a child crying sounded from the kitchen. Billie got up and dealt with it, she made her way to the kitchen where Ginny was in her chair covered in milk and cereal.

"I had an accident" Ginny stated the obvious.

"Let's get you in the bath" Billie said.

Billie followed Ginny into the bathroom and ran the water in bathtub. As Billie did this, Ginny undressed herself and disposed of her pajamas in the hamper. Billie place the plug in the bathtub and helped her daughter in. Billie washed Ginny's hair as Ginny rubbed her body with soap. Ginny's favorite parts was being rinsed off with the hose.

Austin cleaned up Ginny's mess in the kitchen then took over washing Ginny so Billie could get dressed. Austin helped his daughter out of the tub and wrapped her in a soft warm towel. He walked her to her room and dried her off with the towel. Afterwards Ginny dressed herself her party dress she had picked out the night before. After this Austin had to brush her long curly blonde hair which she got from him, then brushed her teeth.

From then till noon Austin and Ginny played go fish and tic tac toe in Ginny's room. During this time Billie did the house work and set up for the party. Once she was done she played with Ginny while Austin went out and bought some last minute snacks and decorations.

At noon the party started when Austin's family arrived. It wasn't long after when Christy, Prue, Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Coop, Paige, Henry, Preston, Paris and Patty arrived. Billie turned on the music and Christy started dancing with the toddlers. Piper started to wonder if Christy was a child in an adult body, or if she just really loved playing with her niece.

Meanwhile the other kids were all at magic camp, because Magic camp had been reopened after the demon attack a few years before. Wyatt and Chris were catching up with twelve year old twins Emily and Olivia, along with thirteen year old Claire. Melinda, P.J. and the twins were only playing with each other since the games hadn't started yet. Parker and Payton were making friends with the other 4-7 seven year olds. Henry Jr. was at mortal camp since he couldn't attend magic camp.

Back at the party the guests were playing games such as twister and having dance competitions. Melinda won the first six dance competitions but lost the seventh when Ginny ran past her and kicked her down. The babies were laughing at their parents, aunts and uncles as they played twister.

At magic camp Wyatt and Chris were playing telekinesis soccer with Claire. The others were playing orb and seek which was one of their favorite games to play at magic camp. All of the sudden the children and staff stopped whatever they were doing when a huge black cloud covered half the sky.

The kids started screaming as the staff rushed them in a nearby building used for rainy days. They all knew what was happening, it had happened the exact same way the first time. From inside the building they could hear the demons come and scream at each other.

"Come on guys we can handle it" Wyatt stated.

There was no time to stop them before the Halliwell/Mitchell children orbed or beamed out into the danger zone. They only had second to hold hands and cast a spell as the demons spotted them and charged towards them. With the power of the eight of them combined there was enough magic to vanquish very demon in sight.

Even though the demon was gone the elders found it too risky to keep magic camp open. So only minutes later parents starting arriving to bring their children back home. Andy was the one who arrived to pick up Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, the twins, P.J., Parker and Payton. He brought them to Ginny's birthday party then orbed out to deal with a charge.

Ginny had a great third birthday and everyone enjoyed themselves at her party. However like all good things it ended and it was time to return home. The children went to bed late that night since they were too bust telling the others about their demon vanquish.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **(Magic gender test)**

Since Parker, Piper and Paige have the same birthday month (Parker on August 12, Piper on August 17th and Paige on August 2) they decided to have one party for the three of them. As usual the party started at noon, however the first guests arrived at eleven thirty. Grams and adult Patty were summoned for the party, and Sam orbed in shortly later.

Twenty minutes later Victor arrived and looked annoyed Sam was there but didn't say anything. Darryl and Sheila were next to arrive. When Billie, whose pregnancy was starting to show, arrived with Austin and Ginny, Christy ran to them for hugs. Christy wouldn't be at the party because that week she had suffered a few episodes, nasty ones, so she'd be in her room just in case.

Parker's best friend Hunter was dropped off by her mom not long after Billie arrived. Parker's other friends Kyle, Anderson and Mia arrived next. These were Parker's only four friends which was a fair amount for a young child like Parker.

Once everyone was there they all gathered in the living room as usual. Wyatt and Chris were in the kitchen with Melinda, they were making crafts and didn't want to stop when the party started. The twins and P.J. were playing hide and seek with Parker, her friends, and Payton. Preston and Ginny were building a tower together with blocks. Patty and Paris were just running around with nothing important to do. Henry Jr. who was still refusing to stop acting like a baby was in a corner sucking his thumb with Bell sleeping on his lap.

"So what's going on with Parker" Darryl asked.

"She is never afraid to speak her mind that's for sure" Phoebe replied.

"She can read now, even big words her teacher said she's above the class average in that department" Coop stated.

"How are the pregnancies" Sheila asked.

"Well we're all showing now, so far the only symptoms for me is morning sickness and being tired all the time" Prue shared.

"Pretty much the same from but add in food cravings" Piper said.

"I don't have the sickness anymore but I do have cravings and mood swings" Phoebe stated.

"Paige the only thing I have right now is mood swings" Paige stated.

"Lucky I have everything you've all mentioned" Billie grouchily said.

"Are you going to find out the genders" Darryl asked.

"Yea we can use our abilities to find out this month. If we waited for the doctor we'd have to be five months and we're only four" Piper explained.

"Can I join in" Billie asked and Piper nodded.

It wasn't long before Preston and Ginny had a conflict. Preston was no longer sharing any of his blocks and even hit Ginny. Ginny didn't tell on him or cry instead she tried using her words, this is something Billie had taught her.

"Preston that wasn't nice, we have to share our blocks" Ginny told him.

"Ok here you go" Preston agreed which surprised the adults who were watching.

"Thank you, now say you're sorry for hitting me" Ginny instructed waving her finger at him.

"I'm sorry" Preston apologized.

"To avoid having her fight with her new sibling I taught her this Billie explained.

After supper that afternoon it was time to bring out the cake. Phoebe and Coop brought out the cake that had three candles on it. A number six candle from Parker, a number thirty eight candle for Paige, and a number four two candle for Piper.

The next day when Billie, Austin and Ginny arrived, all the Halliwell's and Mitchells gathered in the living room with them. Piper placed the night stand in the middle of the living room, and Henry Placed a cauldron on it. Phoebe then explained they would have to cut their finger and drip the blood in the cauldron after saying a spell while waving their hand over it.

"What will my unborn child be, tell me if it's a he or she" Prue casted the spell.

Prue gave her index finger a little cut and handed the knife to Leo. She then put her finger over the cauldron and let three drops of blood go in. It took a few seconds but the results came, the water turned…pink which meant it was a…girl!

"It's a girl" Prue announced.

"Yea" Payton stated.

"Yucky girls" Preston commented.

"Wash away my DNA" Prue casted over the cauldron so it wouldn't interfere with the other's results.

Piper went next and casted the spell, then she took the knife from Leo and gave her finger a little cut. She held the finger over the cauldron and let the three drops of blood drip in. A few seconds later the water turned…pink!

"A girl" Piper announced.

"I like the baby now" Melinda stated while her brother's just rolled their eyes.

Phoebe went next and casted the spell, then she took the knife from Piper and gave her finger a little cut. She held the finger over the cauldron and let the three drops of blood drip in. A few seconds later the water turned…pink!

"Another girl" Phoebe announced.

"Yes" P.J. screamed.

"Well I wanted a brother but another sister's cool too" Parker stated and shrugged.

Paige went next and casted the spell, then she took the knife from Phoebe and gave her finger a little cut. She held the finger over the cauldron and let the three drops of blood drip in. A few seconds later the water turned…pink!

"It's a girl, and let's hope just one" Paige said making everyone laugh.

Neither of the twins were impressed or disappointed and Henry Jr. didn't care since he didn't want a baby sibling. Billie went last, she took the knife from Paige and gave her finger a little cut. She held the finger over the cauldron and let the three drops of blood drip in. A few seconds later the water turned…Blue!

"It's a boy" Billie said happily, she was hoping for a boy so she'd have one girl and one boy.

"Yea, hi baby brother" Ginny stated and kissed her mom's stomach.

"Alright, so how about we come up with some names" Andy suggested holding up the baby name book that had named most of the Halliwell and Mitchell children.

"Me first, I want another P name" Prue said.

"How about Paci" Andy suggested.

"No sounds too much like pacifier" Prue stated.

"Pageant" Piper suggested but Andy disagreed.

"Payden" Piper suggested but took it back when she realized it sounded too much like Payton.

"How about Passion" Leo suggested.

"I love that" Prue stated and Andy agreed.

"Ok my turn, Leo and I were thinking an A name" Piper stated.

"Addie" Phoebe suggested

"Ariel" Coop suggested.

"Alexis" Paige suggested.

"No I do not want this baby to have a name similar to my girlfriend" Wyatt snapped.

"Hey how about Aria" Piper suggested.

"Yea that's cute" Leo agreed.

"Ok Phoebe your turn" Piper stated.

"Oh I already have a name, and I'm not telling you" Phoebe replied.

"Alright then my turn, what about an h name" Billie said.

"What about Hunter" Henry Suggested.

"Do you like Hayden" Melinda asked.

"yea that's cute" Austin said and Billie agreed.

"Where did you come up with that" Billie asked.

"There's a boy in my class with that name" Melinda replied.

"K now you Paige" Leo said.

"Oh I have one two and you have to wait to find out" Paige stated.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9- I'm going to be taking a break for a month or two because summers are really busy for me.**

It was the first day of school and the children all stood in a row by the front door. They each had on their shoes and bags. The parents gathered around, Andy was holding baby Paris in his arms. Leo turned on the camera and as always filmed the kids.

"He we go the school children of 2015, in grade 7 we have the all grown up…Wyatt Matthew Halliwell! In grade 6 we have the one and only Chris Perry Halliwell! In grade 3 we have the dancing queen… Miss Melinda Phoebe Halliwell, along with the double trouble… Tamora and Kat Mitchell and not to forget the innocent one…Miss Prue Johnna Halliwell! In grade two we have the only who barely says a word… Mr. Henry Mitchell junior! In grade one we have the highly opinioned one…Miss Parker Elise Halliwell. In her last year of kindergarten we have…Miss Payton Angel Halliwell. In his last year of pre-school we have the terrific…Preston Morris Halliwell. In her first year of pre-school we have little Miss Patty Victoria Halliwell!"

Since it was the first day of school the kids didn't take the bus, and they all arrived at the pre-school. When they arrived Mrs. Grace spotted them and approached them with a smile. It wasn't hard to spot the Halliwell family, they were a huge family.

"The whole gang is here let me see, you two are Melinda's older brothers I think you're the only two I never taught. I would know these twins anywhere, Tamora Kat you two still causing trouble" Mrs. Grace asked.

"You bet, we're eight year old terrors according to mom and dad" Tamora replied.

"She's the boss" Kat stated about Tamora.

"I know one of you is Melinda and the other is P.J. but which is which" Mrs. Grace asked.

"I'm Melinda and that's P.J." Melinda replied.

"Henry, one of my best behaved students, how old are you know" Mrs. Grace asked and Henry held up seven fingers.

"Parker you must be about six now, and Payton you must be at least five" Mrs. Grace stated and the girls nodded.

"Hey Preston are you ready to start your last year of pre-school" Mrs. Grace asked him.

"Yes, and my cousin Patty is starting" Preston stated pointing to little Patty who was beside him.

"Are you sure, she still looks too young" Mrs. Grace stated.

"No he's right, she'll be two in December" Phoebe corrected her.

"Oh well then welcome to pre-school Patty" Mrs. Grace stated.

Coop and Andi sighed the kids in then they all bored the cars and arrived at the elementary school. When they reached the kindergarten play pen all the other children were already there. Mrs. Hudson saw them and arrived at the gate to let Payton in.

"I was wondering if you were going to arrive, bell rings in two minutes" Mrs. Hudson stated.

"What, kids go go go, love you" the adults rushed the other kids.

Payton hugged her parent's good bye then entered the play area just as the bell rang. On the area where the older children played them all lined up by the doors where the teachers were waiting for them. As usual the children lined up in front of the teacher who called their names, then followed them to their class.

About two weeks later it was time for Preston's birthday party. He was officially three years old and very excited for his party to start. As usual Ginny, Austin and Billie were there along with Darryl, Sheila and Victor. Some kids from Preston's preschool and their parents came as well.

 **I know this chapter was lame but I don't have time to finish it so sorry and I promise you better chapters in September**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Halloween at Darryl's house**

"Ok boys it's Chris's birthday today, are either of you coming" Darryl asked during breakfast.

"I'll come, I got him a present" Darryl Jr. stated.

"I can't I've got a date" Mikey revealed.

"With who" Sheila asked

"A new girl at school" Mikey replied and headed to the skink with his bowl and spoon.

At eleven thirty Darryl, Sheila and Darryl Jr. dressed up for the party. When they headed out, they left Mikey playing videogames in his pajamas, his date wasn't until four. The Morris family arrived at Halliwell manor shortly before the part began, and saw Billie walking up to the manor holding Ginny's hand with Austin beside them.

"Hey guys come on in" Piper stated in the doorway as Darryl and his family caught up to Billie and hers.

As usual the manor was filled with screaming kids, which Ginny joined in on when she spotted Preston in the living room. Darryl Jr. followed his parents inside and joined Wyatt and Chris in the kitchen. Darryl and Sheila joined the other adults in the living room as usual.

"Happy eleventh birth Chris" Daryl Jr. said giving him a high five.

"Thanks."

"Come on boys, let's head to the living room" Wyatt suggested and they did just that.

"So any update on Chris" victor asked.

"He hasn't changed all that much this year" Piper replied.

"Well that will change this year, eleven is Darryl over hear started being into girls" Darryl stated.

"Oh great thanks dad" Darryl Jr. stated.

"Well Chris is already into girls" Leo stated.

"Oh dad" Chris stated embarrassed.

Meanwhile at home a few hours later Mikey was getting ready for his date. He couldn't drive yet, which wasn't a problem since the girl he was going out with lived a few doors down. When his date Tori opened the door Mikey was shocked how beautiful she looked. He complemented her on this and they walked a few streets to a cozy little restaurant.

Back at the Halliwell manor Darryl Jr. was up in Wyatt and Chris' room. Downstairs almost all of the other kids were on time out. Tamora and Kat had been caught trying to eat the birthday cake with Payton, Preston and Ginny. Melinda was on time out for hitting her father, she had been acting up since she found out she was going to be a big sister.

"How do live with all this chaos" Darryl Jr. asked.

"We're used to it, but it's hard at times" Chris replied.

"Especially when the littles get into your stuff" Wyatt added.

"Yeah when the twins or Melinda does it we can yell at them, but the little ones we're not allowed to yell at" Chris explained.

For the supper the Halliwell's simply ordered a pizza, it was the easiest thing to do. Daryl Jr. ate before the adults with the other children. While the kids ate Prue fed Paris her baby food. The adults ate after the kids were finished then it was time to bring out the cake.

Piper and Leo came into the kitchen holding the cake while singing the birthday song. They placed the cake down on the table in-front of Chris who blew out the candles after making a wish. Once the cake was served and eaten it was time for Chris to get his presents. Darryl. Jr. went first and was happy Chris liked the video game he had gotten him.

Darryl, Sheila and Darryl Jr. got home around eight that night. Darryl Jr. went up to his room while his parents waited in the living room for Mikey to get home. Mikey hated when his parents hung around to see how his dates went, so he tried to sneak up to his room when he got home half an hour later.

"How was it" Sheila asked catching him half way up the stairs

"It was fine"

"Did you kiss her?"

"Oh mom come on"

"Oh alright fine, good night" Sheila called up the stairs as Mikey slipped out of view.

"So did you kiss her" Darryl Jr. asked.

"I'm not telling you, now get out of my room you little pest" Mikey ordered.

The next day after breakfast Sheila brought the boys Halloween shopping, while Darryl headed off to work. Soon after he got to work his boss laid a new case file on his desk for him to solve. Darryl read threw it, a twelve year old boy seen throwing another child across an alley. Darryl signed as he noticed the boy looked like Wyatt.

"Hi Darryl, is something up" Paige asked when she opened the door to find him standing there.

"I need to speak with Wyatt, is he home?"

"Yea, Wyatt Darryl need to talk to you" Paige called out.

"Hey Darryl" Wyatt greeted when he approached the door."

"Wyatt were you in the alley on Rich street vanquishing a child last night" Darryl asked.

"Yea, oh did I get caught?"

"Yea, I'll take care of it say it was just a fight and that the other child is fine, just be more careful when handling your magic jobs" Darryl stated and Wyatt nodded.

After a long day of work Darryl arrived home to find a hundred or more shopping bags at home. Sheila and the boys were in the living room decorating for the Halloween party, which was taking place on Halloween night a few days from then. He helped them for a while then headed upstairs for a long soothing shower.

"Honey come down please" Sheila called only moments later.

Darryl came down in his house coat and found Parker Halliwell sitting on his couch with another girl around the same age. Parker explained the girl had followed her home and claimed he parents were lost. Darryl walked Parker home and took the other girl to the station. It turned out the girls' parents had picked her up from the park because they had gotten stuck in the traffic on their way.

On Halloween morning Darryl and his family made all the Halloween treats for the party. BY the time they were done it was almost time for the gusts to begin arriving. The entire Halliwell family came like every year, followed by the other guests including Mikey's new crush. To embarrass her son more Sheila took it upon herself to introduce herself to Tori.

"Sorry" Mikey apologized.

"No worries, I have parents too" Tori replied.

As the games began and the music started Darryl Jr. found his entertainment elsewhere. Bugging Tori by asking her a million random questions. Finally Mikey got annoyed and called over his parents who made Darryl Jr. leave them alone. So he found Wyatt and hung out with him for the remainder of the party.

The Halliwell's had to leave early since the younger kids, who didn't know when or when not to use magic, were getting cranky. However Wyatt wanted to stay so Sheila suggested he stay the night and have a sleep over with Darryl Jr. Piper and Leo agreed and Wyatt promised to behave and use no magic.

"You boys can stay up as late as you want, just don't make too much noise" Darryl stated and he and Sheila began cleaning up two hours later.

Darryl Jr. brought Wyatt up to his room and they started their sleep over by playing Darryl Jr.'s favorite videogame. Half an hour later they were bored so they put on a scary Halloween movie, that almost compared to the terror Wyatt faced every week. After the movie they shared scary stories, which Wyatt had plenty of, but he only shared the mildly scary ones. Darryl junior knew Wyatt was magic and found it cool that Wyatt got to fight evil every day, but Wyatt never understood when Darryl said he wanted to as well.

"It's a death wish" Wyatt stated.

"You're still around" Darryl Jr. pointed out.

"I have powers, I can protect myself" Wyatt stated.

The next morning Wyatt stated for breakfast, eggs and toast. Darryl then brought him home on his way to work, Wyatt got to ride in a cop car which he found cool. Once he got home he joined his mom on their next demon mission.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **The wendigo birthday**

"Tamora wake up wake up" Parker whispered in the middle of the night shaking her cousin.

"This better be dire or our dead" Tamora snapped waking up Kat.

"I need you two, outside there's a demon" Parker stated.

"Kat book of shadows" Tamora stated sitting up.

"No need, it's called a wendigo, Kat you freeze it, Tamora you set it on fire" Parker explained.

Tamora and Kat orbed out and Parker beamed out after them. The back yard was scary and looked stranger than during the day. The wendigo caught sight of them and charged, Kat barely had time to freeze it. Once the beast was frozen Tamora set it on fire and the three of them watched it burn into nothing.

"Ok it's over no need to tell anyone, good night" Parker stated and beamed back into bed.

What they didn't know was that P.J. was lying on the grass in horrible pain. She had seen her sister sneak out of their room and saw the creature outside. She had beamed out first and gotten scratched, to her it was just a demon, but didn't know what the scratch would lead to.

As morning came the children got up and ate, that afternoon P.J.'s birthday party would take place. P.J. was acting unusual, she didn't even let her mother hug her. Phoebe had used her power to feel her daughter's pain and knew something wasn't right. So as P.J. and Parker got dressed for the party Phoebe stood outside the door and eavesdropped.

"Oh my gosh, where did those scratch marks come from" Parker asked.

"Belle, no big deal she's just a dog" P.J. lied.

"No those are wendigo scratches, last night you went out before I did with the twins" Parker realized.

"It'll heal we get injured from demons all the time" P.J. insisted.

"P.J. when you get scratched by a wendigo you turn into one, good thing Tamora killed it."

"If it was a different one?"

"Then you only have two days to kill the real one, you better tell mom and dad."

"Nah you killed the right one."

"Now that I think about it, those marks should be gone if the wendigo is dead" Parker recalled.

Phoebe had heard enough and raced into the room grabbing her daughter's arm. Frightened to death Phoebe yelled for her sisters. Before she knew it her entire family was standing in the door way of P.J. and Parker's room. They all stood their starring at the three scratches on P.J.'s arm.

"Not this again" Piper stated in her sarcastic tone.

"Here's what we do, have the party and go wendigo hunting tonight" Leo suggested.

"Not much more we can do, I just wish my daughter wasn't celebrating her 8th birthday while turning into a demon" Phoebe agreed.

When night fell and the children were fast asleep the adults steaked out their back yard. They had Tamora with them for fire power along with Belle as an alarm. It wasn't long before Belle started barking like crazy, Tamora started shooting fire everywhere. Then suddenly silence fell, Tamora had scared the wendigo away.

Leo, Piper, Coop and Henry stayed in the back yard in case the wendigo came back. The other took little Tamora and ran down the street after the creature, which hard for those who were seven months pregnant. Nearing the end of the street they found the wendigo distracted by something, though not visible to the others. Tamora took her shot and set the wendigo to flames.

Paige and Tamora orbed the others back the manor where Paige put Tamora back to bed. While Phoebe went to check on P.J. Andy went to the back yard to tell the others it was it over. Phoebe checked P.J.'s arm carefully not to wake her up. She let out a sigh of relief as she saw the scratches were gone.

"Look who I found walking about" Coop whispered coming in with Patty in his arms.

"Patty, why are you no tin bed" Phoebe asked as the three of them left the room.

"Not tired" Patty replied.

"Alright why don't we and daddy go read another book" Phoebe suggested and Patty nodded in agreement.

Patty reached out her arms to tell her mother she wanted her to her. Phoebe smiled and took her from Coop, but as she did she had a premonition. Phoebe was at home talking to her daughters, then she got up and hugged her mom and grams. When she came out of the premonition she just told Coop it was about her getting a new office at work.

Patty was still sleeping in her crib in Phoebe and Coop's room, she was only going to be two the following month. Phoebe placed her in her bed and Coop tucked her in as Phoebe got a book. After the story was read Phoebe and coop kissed their daughter who was fast asleep and went to sleep themselves.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **The most wonderful time of the year**

As the bus rolled down the street the kids talked excitedly. It was the last day of school before Christmas break and the kids were looking forward to their well-deserved break. Payton and Parker sat together in the front as usual with little Henry. The twins, Melinda and P.J. sat together near the middle of the bus. Wyatt and Chris sat in the back with the other older kids.

It wasn't really at school day though, Principle George had arranged a party. It would start with making Christmas decorations. Treats such as popcorn, hot chocolate, and cookies were being given out for free. After lunch there would be the talent show.

Pre School was out for the day so Preston and Patty got to sleep in a bit. Andy was with a charge who was stuck in a snow storm. Piper was at her restaurant for the day, a lot of moms and dads brought their tots for breakfast. Leo was at magic school, Paige was at work and so was Henry. Prue, Phoebe and Coop were left at home to care for the house as well as Preston, Patty and Paris.

"Coop and I are going Christmas and birthday shopping, we'll be back in an hour" Phoebe told Prue as she put on her new maternity winter coat.

"Can you take the kids, so I can clean up around here" Prue asked picking up Paris from the play pen.

"Sure, hi baby girl" Phoebe stated taking Paris into her arms.

"Preston come on" Coop called as he walked down the stairs with Patty in his arms.

Preston orbed down and put his boots on by himself for the first time. As Coop helped the kids with their coats, Prue gave Phoebe a hug, the best she could. Coop took Paris as Phoebe opened the door and escorted them out.

Housekeeping proved to be a challenge for Prue, who like her sisters was eight months pregnant. She managed to mop, vacuum and broom, but couldn't bend down to do the laundry. Though she did manage to wash all the dishes and wipe down the kitchen table. Christy came home from Billie's house and helped out by starting the laundry.

"Thanks"

"No problem you should see Billie, she's huge" Christy stated and headed to clean up the rooms.

Around an hour later Phoebe and Coop arrived with dozens of shopping bags. Not only was it Christmas, Patty's second birthday was the day before Christmas Eve. Christy and Coop brought the bags up the attic as Phoebe and Prue helped the little ones remove their coats and boots.

"Oh Prue there's a truck outside, that bed you bought Patty has arrived" Phoebe informed as she placed all three kids in the play pen.

"I got it" Andy stated after continently orbing in at that moment.

Coop came down and exited the house with Andy to bring in Patty's first toddler bed. For the past week the guys had gotten the kids to switch rooms again so that Patty could have her own room closest to her parents. Coop and Andy walked in with the bed and once out of sight orbed up to the room. They then orbed back down and went to get the mattress.

At one, the adults were getting themselves and the children ready to go see Kat preform in the talent show at school. Coop went around packing the bag and searching for the camera so those who were working wouldn't miss it. Andy filled up two sippy cups and a bottle for the kids to drink during the show.

"Alright milk for Paris, Preston what do you want to drink" Andy asked.

"O juice" Preston replied meaning orange juice.

"Ok and Patty what do you want" Andy asked.

"Milk please" Patty stated.

Looking adorable Paris stumbled out of the kitchen behind her cousin and brother with her bottle of milk in her mouth. Andy followed them and found coop helping Prue and Phoebe get up after they put on their boots. The guys dressed the babies and tied them in Prue's car. Prue and Phoebe soon joined them and they headed off to the school.

When they arrived they found Kat sitting on an office chair staring at the window smiling at them. She raced out to them with big hugs. She knew her parents wouldn't be able to come to see her sing, so it didn't bother her. Instead she happily brought her aunts, uncles and cousins to the auditorium. As they found their seats P.J., Parker and Payton spotted them and came running up for hugs and kisses.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls please welcome to the stage third grader Katalina Mitchell" Principle George announced and walked off the stage.

Kat had a beautiful voice which she had gotten from Paige. Tamora was sitting in the audience looking very jealous because she didn't have the gift of sinning. When she was called onto the stage Kat was pretty nervous, the whole school and some parents were watching her. The song, walking in a winter wonderland, began to play and Kat sang it. As she sang she became more confident and walked across the stage a few times.

As Kat sang the course Melinda came dancing onto the stage. Prue, Phoebe, Andy and Coop wondered for a moment if they should intervene not knowing if Melinda was supposed to be on stage. However Melinda was dancing in a routine and Kat didn't give any hint Melinda was not a part of her act, so they let her continue on.

"Thank you, and principle George forgot to introduce my dancing buddie, please put your hands together for my cousin, third grader Melinda Halliwell" Kat stated confirming Melinda was part of her show.

After school that day Phoebe, Prue, Coop, Andy, Paige, Henry and Leo brought the kids to the mall to see Santa. The youngest went first, Patty was too scared to go alone so she went on Santa's lap with Parker.

"Ho ho ho what's your name" Santa asked.

"I'm Parker and this is my little sister Patty she's shy."

"How old are you girls?"

"Well I'm six and Patty will be two the day before you come visit us."

"Have you been good girls this year?"

"Yes" Patty replied.

Parker and Patty told Santa what they wanted and an elf took a picture. They girls got off Santa's lap and joined their parents. It was the Preston's turn to sit on Santa's lap. Before he did Prue gave him warning to behave and to be nice.

"Ho ho ho what's your name" Santa asked.

"Preston."

"How old are you Preston?"

"Three."

"Have you been good this year?"

"Yes" Preston lied

Preston told Santa what he wanted and an elf took a picture. He got off Santa's lap and joined his parents. It was then Payton's turn to sit on Santa's lap.

"Ho ho ho what's your name" Santa asked.

"Payton."

"How old are you Payton?"

"Five."

"Have you been good this year?"

"Yes" Payton nodded.

Payton told Santa what she wanted and an elf took a picture. She got off Santa's lap and joined her parents. It was then Henry Jr.'s turn to sit on Santa's lap.

"Ho ho ho what's your name" Santa asked.

"Henry Jr."

"How old are you Henry?"

"Seven."

"Have you been good this year?"

"Yes" Henry replied.

Henry told Santa what he wanted and an elf took a picture. He got off Santa's lap and joined his parents. The rest of the kids took their turns. Expect for Wyatt and Chris who both felt they were too old, and Paris who wasn't old enough.

Late on Christmas eve Grams and Patty were summoned to join the family. Everyone gathered in the living room where the kids unwrapped their Christmas pajamas. They spent the night drinking hot coca and listening to Christmas carols.

The next morning Christmas started at five a.m. when Grams and Patty heard to stomp of feet heading down the stairs. Paige was already down stairs, she hadn't been able to sleep all night. Henry Jr. was in a good mood until he spotted his mom standing near the couch.

"Oh you're still pregnant, I guess Santa forgot" Henry commented.

"You wished for the bay to be gone? Henry Mitchell Junior I am having a baby weather you like it or not, now you can join the others and open your gifts or you can go to your room until you've changed your attitude!"

"You've ruined my life you know" Henry said to his mom's stomach before racing up to his room.

"What was that about" Grams asked.

"I don't know he's been acting like a spoiled brat lately" Paige responded and seated herself to watch the twins open their gifts.

Henry Jr. stayed in his room sulking on the edge of his bed. Later on he heard laughter coming from outside, so he walked into his sister's room and glazed out the window. The whole gang were outside having fun in the snow without him.

He was upset and started destroying the room, staring with ripping off of the blankets sheets and pillows from the beds. He stomped on the pillows till they exploded and the feathers covered half the room. He then threw all their toys, books and clothes onto the floor, he even threw a family photo across the room. He finished by pushing over Tamora and Kat's play table and chairs that held their tea set and a teddy bear, he grabbed a pair of scissors and caught off the teddy bear's ears.

He went back to his room and slammed the door as hard as he could. He had never acted like this before and regretted destroying his sister's room, they hadn't done anything it was their parents who should have paid. All of the sudden he heard loud screaming coming from the twin's room and he smirked. Paige and Henry ran in with the other adults and just gasped.

"Ok everyone out there's broken glass…HENRY GET YOUR MORTAL ASS HERE NOW" Paige yelled.

Henry was frightened and obeyed, Paige had never yelled at him like that before. Paige was waiting for him outside the door and he knew he was in trouble. Paige was way to mad to deal with him so Henry took over and brought his son downstairs.

Henry came back up a few moments later alone and told Paige to go orbing to cool off. Paige took his advice and Henry entered the twin's room. He bent down to pick up the broken glass but picked up the picture frame instead. He looked at it, the picture was a bit scratched but not seriously.

He remembered the day the picture had been taken, he and Paige had taken the kids out to the park the previous year. Just the five of them, no aunt's uncles or cousins. It had been a nice day and the kids got along and played together. They were was no magic or demon attacks, just a nice family picnic.

After a moment Henry put the frame and picture aside and disposed of all the glass. He then made the beds, threw out the busted pillows, and picked up the table chairs. He went on to putting away all the toys, books and clothes. Once that was all done he brought out the vacuum to dispose of all the feathers. Then before putting the picture in a new frame, Leo healed the picture to remove the scratches.

"Where is he" Paige asked calmly when she returned an hour later.

"Christy's room, Billie Victor and Sam are in the backyard with everyone else" Henry informed.

"We need to both talk to him, figure out what's bothering him about this baby" Paige stated, Henry nodded.

Paige knocked on Christy's bedroom door and walked in with Henry. Little Henry was sitting on Christy's bed in tears. It broke Paige's heart to see her son sitting there crying.

"Honey you need to tell us what's bothering you" Henry told his son.

"At first I just didn't want a sibling, but then…" Henry Jr. trailed off.

"Go on" Paige encouraged gently.

"An adopted kid at my school told me how it works, when your adoptive parents have a baby of their own" Henry paused took a deep breath then finished with "they don't love you as much."

"Who told you that" Henry asked.

Little Henry explained his friend Mark, who he had never mentioned before, had recently become a big brother. His older sister who was his parent's biological child had told him their parents didn't love him anymore. He believed her because he started to notice his parents were always with the baby. Paige sat on the bed and placed her son on the edge of her lap, as they hugged, both cried.

"I will never stop loving you" Paige promised and Henry repeated it.

Henry gave his son a piggy back ride all the way to the living room and placed him down on the couch, Paige followed them. Henry gave little Henry a particular present to open. It was a blue photo album on the cover was a large picture a sweet little baby boy.

"That's you, this album is filled with great memories we have together, memories that you have with the whole family" Paige told him.

Little Henry opened the book and smiled, the first picture was taken with his parents and sisters when he was officially adopted. Most of the pictures were Henry with his parents or just his sisters. He also saw some with him and the rest of his family. He saw a picture taken on his first day of pre-school, and one taken on his first day of kindergarten. The last picture was him in between his sisters, they were lying across the twin's beds, and their hands holding up their chins, smiles covered their faces.

"I need to apologies, can you send them in" Henry asked.

"Sure" Paige agreed, orbed out, then orbed back with the twins.

"Tammy, Kitty, I'm sorry I ruined your room" Henry apologized.

"It's ok" Tamora accepted the apology.

"Do you want to look at my book with me?"

"Yes" Tamora and Kat agreed together.

From round the corner Paige smiled as she watched Henry, Tamora and Kat laugh as they looked at the pictures and recalled the memories. When they got to the end Henry hugged his sisters and got up. Paige was about to walk away when Henry acknowledged her, asking why there was a blank page at the end of the book.

"In case there's a photo you would like to add" Paige answered.

"There is. Daddy, Tammy, Kitty, come here let's take a picture. I want all of you in it including Kenzie" Henry Jr. stated.

"Its Mackenzie baby" Paige corrected.

"That may be her name, but to me Tamora is Tammy, Kat is Kitty and Mackenzie will always be Kenzie because special people deserve nick names, sisters are special, and Kenzie's my sister" Henry stated with a smile.


End file.
